


BL Empire

by okaeri



Category: Free!
Genre: Gen, University AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-02
Updated: 2013-09-02
Packaged: 2017-12-25 11:03:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/952314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okaeri/pseuds/okaeri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matsuoka Kou, Koriko, is a popular BL author who went on hiatus for university exams.  After running into her older brother's friends again she is brimming with inspiration, determined to make her return to BL a success but what happens when someone comments that they might know who she is?</p>
            </blockquote>





	BL Empire

“Ufufufu.”  Kou sat in front of her computer.  “Boy’s Love author Koriko returns!” 

_Adorable room wear? Check._ Cute rose print cotton leggings, long flow-y camisole with cute lace and ribbons, white crochet dolman sweater, and ribbon half slippers.  Right out of the Liz Lisa catalogue. 

_Cup of tea? Check._ Mug is also rose print.  Matching is key.

_Desk area clean? Check._ Hide all of my BL doujinshi for the time being.

_Commemorative Selfie?_ Kou slipped a cotton flu mask on and checked her makeup in the mirror.  Sitting back in her chair with her knees drawn up to her chest she snapped a picture of herself. _Check!_  

Kou was a rather prolific writer of BL fic.  However, she had to take a break to study for entrance exams. Which resulted in her getting into the university of her choice.  Kou had also recently run into her brother’s old friends so she had a lot of new material to work with.  _When did they all get so hot!?_ Kou wiggled in her chair and smooshed her cheeks together.  Straight out of one of her works, to be honest.

            “Hello everyone!  It’s been a long time but, Koriko is returning with a new series!  After an exam hiatus I’ve found myself bubbling with new inspiration. 

            For now the title is “Lovely Swim.”  There will be lats on lats on lats!  I do hope that you’ll look forward to it.  ♥

            Love

            Ko Ri Ko ;P”

_Oh! Don’t forget to add the selfie!_  

            Kou was incredibly excited.  With the stress of entrance exams over and new material to work with everything was coming up Kou!  She stole off to get all of her mother’s Sazan cds.  Her slippers whispering over the flooring as she flitted here and there getting everything ready to sit down and do some planning.  The first step was to get an appropriate soundtrack for the fic.  She was all fired up but she wanted the fic to be somewhat melancholy.  Perhaps there would be a major character death.  She was looking for something to really set her readers a titter and drive home the feelings of how fleeting meetings in life were.  It was important that her first return to BL was a strong one; one that got translated into different languages so other BL fans could enjoy it too. 

            The second step was to create characters.  Kou thought that she was truly lucky to have taken so many pictures at the old training camp.  This was perfect, so many young men at the cusp of ordinariness (with spectacular bodies,) yearning to create lasting memories, personalities overflowing with passion.  She giggled thinking about how they would release that passion.  Passionate embraces after lost races, in the showers, hard bodies comforting each other.  _It practically writes itself_.  Hand on her chin she stared at the pictures spread out in front of her.

              _After all, the Makoto character will have to be the main character._ He was tall and muscular.  Driven, but he holds back in order to make sure the others around him are taken care of.  Has a deep relationship with the Haru character.  Someone so likeable will make a big impact on the readers and they’ll be more emotionally involved.  _So I can crush them, ufufu._  

            Kou spent some time in that way, typing up character sheets and writing down major plot points with Southern All Stars playing in the background to appropriately set the mood.  She would have to post the writing track list for the readers as a bonus to listen to while they read. 

            “Ah, I am exhausted.”  Kou flopped down on her bed.  The first part of fic planning was always so exciting but always so tiring too.  The sun had gone down a while ago and she sat in the absence of waking noises, the sweet sounds of the house settling and the crooning “nenkoroori” of the song playing in the background.  Curling up on her side she stared out over her room and the paraphernalia of her secret hobby.  Print copies of her stories on the bookshelf, right next to her school books.  Fan drawings rolled in shipping tubes stacked up nearly half of the wall.  “Quite the little empire I’ve built.”  So, she drifted off to sleep with the promise of writing tomorrow.  

**Author's Note:**

> Stay tuned for Koriko's first chapter of "Lovely Swim" coming next week.


End file.
